


Sugar Zombie

by d2fmeasurement



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Liv and Major get back together while they’re on the brains of a wealthy man and his much younger wife, respectively.





	Sugar Zombie

Major walked into the morgue and saw Liv eating spaghetti. She grinned and pushed a second plate of spaghetti towards him. “Thanks for coming down,” she said.

“What’s this?” Major asked as he sat down next to her. He rolled some spaghetti on his fork. 

“It’s a double homicide,” Ravi informed him, walking over to them. 

Major nodded as he slurped the spaghetti. 

“Well, don’t undersell it,” Liv said. “It’s not just brains in the sauce, obviously, it’s also tomato and olive oil and a lot of peppers.”

“It’s very good,” Major assured her. “Who are the victims? Any quirks I should know about?”

“Todd Worthington is a millionaire mogul,” Ravi said. “And his wife Cheryl Worthington is a 23-year-old Miss America who I assume loved him for his personality.”

“Which one did I get?” Major asked as he rolled more spaghetti onto his fork.

“No idea,” Liv said. “I thought it’d be more fair to go in blind.”

“Good call,” Major said. “I’ll let you guys know one the visions start. Thanks for cooking, Liv.” 

 

Liv watched as Major adjusted the input on the TV. “You know, you’re a real hot little slice.”

Major looked back over his shoulder and grinned. “Thanks for noticing.”

“I’m glad it’s rare for a couple to be murdered at the same time. I don’t like being third wheeled from beyond the grave,” Ravi said.

“Sorry,” Major said. “We’ll be good. No third wheeling.”

“But, you should scoot over so that Major can sit next to me,” Liv said.

 

As Liv got ready to leave after movie night, she pulled Major into a hug. She nuzzled against his chest. “Do you want to hang out tomorrow? I could take you shopping for some stuff that would be more flattering on that perfect little body.”

Major grinned and said, “You know I would like that more than anything, but… should we?”

“Oh, what, just because our extremely complicated history that made it hard to even be friends?” Liv asked. 

“Mmhmm,” Major said. He bit his lip and added, “But, I do think it’d be really fun to hang out and maybe make out a little.”

“I feel the exact same way,” Liv told him. After a second, she said, “I think we should just do it.”

“I do too,” Major admitted. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Major did a spin for Liv in the jeans he was trying on.

“Those were made for you,” Liv said, putting her hands on his hips. “Please let me buy them for you?”

“So tempting, but I feel like you’ll get mad at me once you’re no longer on sugar daddy brains and you look at your bank account,” Major told her. He leaned down closer to her ear and added, “Besides, I’m definitely gonna put out whether you buy me stuff or not.”

Liv smiled at him and said, “Good to know.”

 

As they walked down a downtown sidewalk, Liv reached out and nervously took Major’s hand.

He grinned at her and squeezed her hand back.

“Where should we go next? Do you want to try on swimsuits for me?” Liv asked him.

Major grinned and said, “I’m really enjoying you on sugar daddy brains. I’m so good at being pretty.”

Liv laughed. “You sure are. So, is that a ‘yes‘ on the swimsuits?” 

“I’m not opposed to the idea,” he told her. 

Liv stopped in front of one store, looking at it curiously.

Major followed her eyeline and realized she was looking at a sex shop. He tilted his head and asked, “Have you ever been in there?”

“No!” She looked back at him curiously. “Have you?”

He shook his head.

“Come on,” she said, playfully pulling him inside. 

“What are you looking for exactly?” Major asked her as they both browned the shelves.

“I don’t know,” she said, squeezing his waist. She held up a pair of handcuffs. “These are tempting.”

Major grinned and said, “Yes, they are.”

Liv noticed a package for a strap-on and looked at it curiously. “Why is there a guy on this box? I thought only lesbians use these.”

Major politely didn’t say anything as he waited for Liv to figure it out.

She looked at the back of the box and gasped. “Oh.” 

Major expected Liv to look grossed out, but instead she smiled a little as she kept looking at the box. “Do you… want to use that?” 

Liv looked up at him with embarrassment, but when she saw Major’s expression her embarrassment went away. “I mean… maybe.” She laughed. “Yeah.” She smiled up at him and said, “You have a really nice ass.”

He grinned down at her and said, “I know.” He looked at the strap-on and said, “You should buy it. It’d look great on you.”

Liv looked at him uncertainly and asked, “Is that the trophy wife talking? I don’t want to take advantage and do something you wouldn’t normally do.”

“Uh.” Major laughed. “Full disclosure: I’ve thought about doing this with you before. It seemed like something I should wait to bring up until, like, the first wedding anniversary.”

Liv looked over Major’s body and then grabbed the box. “I’m gonna buy it.”

 

Liv stepped out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but the strap-on. “Did I do this right?”

“It looks great to me,” Major said, grinning at her from the bed. He was stretched out naked watching her. “You look beautiful.”

As Liv crawled across the bed, she said, “Well, you always look beautiful.” She kissed Major, then ran a hand down his abs. “Roll over for me, pretty little thing.”

Major kissed her hard, then rolled onto his stomach.

“You’re so sexy,” Liv told him. She slapped his ass hard. “Are you ready?”

“I’m so ready,” Major murmured, sticking his ass up.

Liv started gently pushing into him. 

“That feels so good,” Major told her.

Liv reached under Major to stroke his cock while she fucked him. 

“Can you do that faster?” Major asked breathily.

“Of course, babe,” Liv said. She started fucking Liv faster. She gasped happily as she felt the dildo bumping against her clit with each of her movements.

Major moaned and rocked his hips as Liv fucked him.

“You’re so pretty,” Liv told him. She kissed the back of his neck. “You’re perfect.”

“Thank you!” Major said. He moaned happily. He groaned as he came.

Liv pushed deep into him a couple more times. She slowly pulled out and then tossed the strap-on away. “Wow,” she said as she rested her head on Major’s chest.

“That was incredible,” Major said. He started running his hands through Liv’s hair. 

“You really thought about how you wanted to do that before? When we were engaged?” Liv asked.

“Mmhmm,” he said as he idly ran his hand up and down her chest. “I wasn’t obsessed or anything. But, sure, I was interested.”

“It’s weird that we kept stuff like that secret back then,” Liv said. “I mean, that’s such an innocent thing to think you couldn’t tell me.” She kissed his neck, then looked at him thoughtfully. “Do you think we didn’t really know each other, even though we were engaged?”

He shrugged. “I don’t think it was bad. But, no, we definitely didn’t know each other like we do now.”

Liv laughed. “I guess once you’ve seen each other eat brains everything else seems a little unimportant, huh?” 

Major squeezed her gently. “I know a lot of messed up stuff happened along the way, but I’m really glad we’ve gotten so close.”

“Me too,” Liv told him. “And, um… I love you. More than ever.”

“I love you more than ever too,” he told her. He pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
